


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 16. « Journée de merde »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Semi-OS] Bucky est en train de vivre l'archétype de la journée de merde, et ça commence à sérieusement l'agacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - 16. « Journée de merde »

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :D
> 
> Drabble spécial, demandé par une de mes lectrices, du coup j'ai fait quelque chose de plus long que d'habitude, que l'on va gentiment appeler « semi-OS » parce que c'est une sorte d'hybride xD
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « No Light, No Light » de Florence & The Machine

Dès le moment où le réveil sonna, Bucky avait senti que cette journée correspondrait parfaitement au type de la mauvaise journée. En tâtonnant de son bras métallique la table de nuit pour arrêter la sonnerie du radio-réveil, il cassa malencontreusement l'appareil. Steve lui avait marmonné, la voix encore pâteuse de sommeil, que ce n'était pas grave, mais Bucky été resté agacé de cet incident.

L'archétype de la journée pourrie dès le matin se continua. Il renversa la moitié de son café sur le sol en amenant sa tasse à Steve et la sienne jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Le dentifrice gicla sur le miroir de la salle de bains alors qu'il avait essayé de le poser sur sa brosse à dents. Il fit tomber – il n'avait toujours pas très bien compris comment, d'ailleurs – la clé de la boîte aux lettres par la fente de cette dernière... FERMÉE À CLÉ.

Au midi, chargé par Steve de la mission délicate de préparer le repas pendant que ce dernier sortait acheter une ampoule neuve pour la lumière du salon, il carbonisa les steack hachés et laissa les frites trop cuire dans la friteuse. Le repas étant immangeable, ils durent commander une pizza, que Bucky laissa tomber par terre en réceptionnant le carton auprès du livreur.

Bien décidé à ne plus provoquer de catastrophes de tout le reste de la journée, le concerné décida de rester assis jusqu'au soir au fond du canapé sans toucher à rien. C'est à ce moment-là que ledit canapé choisit de faire céder un de ses dossiers après qu'il se soit appuyé dessus, le faisant dégringoler en arrière.

Steve s'était forcé à ne pas rire des malheurs de son amant, et tenta de le réconforter de son mieux après cette chute désastreuse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive à tout le monde de se lever avec de la malchance.

\- Je sais, mais ça reste une journée de merde ! fulmina le brun.

Pour toute réponse, le blond l'attira dans ses bras et lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky a vraiment eu une journée pourrie, le pauvre, il a bien mérité un câlin de Steve. Qui se dévoue pour se jeter sur eux deux et faire aussi un câlin réconfortant à notre pauvre chéri ? * lève la main et se jette sur eux la première *


End file.
